Courting Season
by My Bloody Ashes
Summary: After work Malik likes to go to the local cafe, chat with old friends, maybe get some coffee and staying single but will that change due to the new handsome barista working there? Maybe or a old boyfriend might interfere with their love...? Now I don't own Assassion's Creed but I do own the plot of this story!
1. Chapter 1

Malik sighed and rolled over. The alarm started going off. He groaned and rolled back over. Malik grabbed the alarm and threw it. It landed on the floor but it only turned the volume up. Malik growled and got up. He picked it up and turned it off. Malik sighed and tossed it. He put his uniform on and grabbed his bag. Malik went downstairs and grabbed a quick snack. Malik grabbed his keys and started on his walk to work. On the way Malik met up with Ezio and Leo.

"Hey guys"

"Hi" Leo mumbled.

"Ciao fratello!"

"Why are you so happy _fratello_?" Malik mocked.

"Because he finally said yes!" Malik looked to Leonardo with an amused expression.

"Oh really? So Leonardo how is this idiot treating you then? Good I hope" Leonardo blushed and looked away.

"Great actually, isn't that right amor?" Ezio wrapped his arm around his shoulders and kissed Leonardo's cheek.

"I find it funny that all my friends have either a boyfriend or a girlfriend but me" Ezio chuckled.

"You just need to find the right one" Ezio patted his back.

"No such thing" Malik mumbled.

"On the bright side I heard that we have a new barista and it appears that he's a cute one" Ezio rolled his eyes.

"Where did you hear this Leo? No ones it cuter than I"

"No baby you're cute, he's handsome" Malik snickered and covered his mouth. Ezio's eye twitched and he looked at Leonardo slightly betrayed. "But you're the only one for me Ezio" he quickly mended with a kiss. They stopped walking and kept on kissing while Malik rolled his eyes and kept on walking.

"You know if you two want to suck faces out in public that's fine by me but if you don't get going you're going to be late but I have to get to work so bye" Malik turned and walked across the street. He went straight to the library and unlocked the door. Malik walked straight to the back and grabbed the handle of a cart full of books. He pushed it out and started organizing it by authors and genres. Soon students and pedestrians started coming in. At the end of the day Altaïr cam in taking his break. Malik sighed as he stretched and tried to put a book back in it's place. Altaïr walked down the isle and noticed this.

"Hey do you need some help" Malik jumped and managed to slip up causing several books to fall on the floor. Malik sighed and placed a hand over his chest to make an attempt to calm down.

"You scared the hell out of me and yes now I do need help" Altaïr nodded and started to help picking books up.

"Sorry 'bout that"

"It's not a problem, not the first time someone managed to scare me...of course when that happened I had to clean the whole godforsaken isle up" Malik mumbled.

"You don't look like a man who could be scared easily"

"I would like to think I'm not but of course my so called friend likes to think of himself as an assassin and snuck up on me"

"Sounds fun" Altaïr chuckled.

"It wasn't, I had gotten my payback though" Altaïr stopped. "No I will not try to make an attempt to nail you to the floor or anything ridiculous like that, it was an accident and those types of things happen" Malik smiled at him. Altaïr smiled back but it caused Malik to frown. "I can't even see your face, only your lips" Altaïr chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I usually keep my hood up for certain reasons but I think I can make a acceptation" Altaïr pushed his hood down and winked. Malik gapped at him. "I didn't think I was that handsome"

"I'm sorry you just look like a friend of mine, sorry"

"I'm guessing you're Malik right?"

"Yes, who told you that?" Altaïr chuckled.

"Well one, your name tag and two, my cousin Desmond" Malik raised a brow.

"So you're the famous Altaïr that he was talking about and I'm guessing that you're also the new barista that my friend was going on about" Malik said as he stretched and put the books back up. "Well I guess he was right about a couple things then" Malik mumbled.

"What he say?" Altaïr crossed his arms. Malik blushed a little.

"Nothing to important" Malik smiled nervously and picked up the last book.

"I hope it was nothing embarrassing" Altaïr raised a brow.

"More like it was embarrassing for me" Malik shook his head.

"How if they were talking about me?"

"Just take it as a complement" Malik fixed his glasses and straightened his sweater. Altaïr sized him up and smirked. Malik blushed harder and crossed his arms. "Don't you have work?"

"I'm on break and I see that the day has come to an end, and since I found you Desmond wanted me to ask you something"

"Tell him no" Malik deadpanned. "I have done to many favors for that ass and have either gotten coffee thrown at me by customers or gotten written up by my supervisor" Altaïr laughed.

"No he was wanting to know if you wanted your regular"

"Oh why send you here if the cafe is just across the street?"

"I don't know" Altaïr shrugged his shoulders and pulled his hood back up. "But I do owe him"

"How so?" Malik asked as they started to leave.

"He got me the job" Altaïr chuckled. Malik nodded knowingly and grabbed his bag.

"Makes sense" he mumbled as he locked the door. Altaïr frowned at the rain. "Stare at it long enough and I'm sure it'll evaporate" Malik smirked and opened his umbrella. Altaïr rolled his eyes. As they started walking across the street Malik sighed. "You know you can get under here right? I have enough space" Altaïr chuckled.

"It's fine, I'm use to it"

"Don't complain then when you get a cold and won't be able to go to work" Malik shook his head and chuckled. Altaïr smiled under his hood and opened the door for Malik. "Thank you" Altaïr nodded.

"No problem" Malik put his umbrella away and took his coat off. Leonardo sat down with Ezio and Desmond waved to Malik.

"Long time no see MalMal~" he sang.

"You know why" Malik growled lowly and walked up to him. A loud slap filled the air that caused everyone to stop. "Do that again Desmond and I WILL castrate you and give your balls to Shawn as a birthday present" Desmond nodded.

"Yes Malik" Malik glared at him and started to walk away. Altaïr blinked and looked at Desmond.

"Desmond what did you do?"

"I put a camera in his room-" Malik spun on his heel.

"That also means talking about" Desmond quickly nodded again and tossed Altaïr his apron. Altaïr chuckled and shook his head.

"Desmond maybe you should stop and think about your actions" Altaïr snickered. Malik sat down and pulled out his laptop. Shawn walked in without an umbrella and soaking wet. Once Desmond noticed him he grabbed a towel and walked up to him. He patted his face and dried his hair. Desmond gave him a kiss and handed him the towel.

"Ugh you two get a goddamn room" Malik groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh be quiet Mr. Forever Alone" Desmond snickered. Malik flipped him off.

"You're one to talk! If it wasn't for me introducing you to him and convincing him that you weren't such a prick and was actually dateable I'm pretty sure you two would have probably never met" Desmond rolled his eyes.

"Right like I never introduced you to anyone you haven't liked before"

"Yeah you did introduce me to someone, turns out he was an abusive asshole!"

"You could have hit back!" Malik closed his eyes and slammed his laptop closed. He stood up quickly causing the chair to fall over and grabbed his coat. Desmond quickly realised what it sounded like he was implying and tried to mend what he had said.

"Malik I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that-"

"Words don't make amends, actions do, and next time Desmond if you want to tell me something say it" with that said Malik stormed out of the cafe. Shawn sighed and shook his head.

"Think before you speak Desmond or just don't say anything" Altaïr took the apron off and grabbed Malik's umbrella. He opened it and ran after Malik who was currently trying to hold back tears as he walked down the street. Altaïr grabbed Malik's shoulder and held the umbrella over their heads.

"I'm sorry about Desmond-"

"It's fine" Malik sniffled.

"If that was true you wouldn't be crying" Altaïr pulled him to a stop. "Malik I know I just met you and all but you have lots of people you could talk to about this including me"

"Thats...thank you Altaïr but…."

"I know it's okay if you don't want to talk but you should probably take your umbrella back"

"Thanks again" Altaïr handed the umbrella to him and started to walk away. Malik wanted to call him back but the words died on his lips. Instead he sighed and walked to his flat. Malik unlocked the door and walked in, setting his bag on the floor. He walked to his bedroom and got some new clothes. He took a quick shower and climbed into bed, his tears accompanying him.

Altaïr walked back to the shop and sighed. Desmond was banging his head on the wall and cursing himself for his speech. Shawn shook his head and sat down next to Ezio and Leonardo. Altaïr walked up to him and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Desmond get back to work, the coffee isn't going to make itself"

"But-" Altaïr waved his hand.

"I already told him that you were sorry and he said that it's fine which obviously it wasn't"

"Ugh but that doesn't make me feel better"

"You aren't supposed to feel better, you're supposed to feel like a dick because that's what you were, a dick" Altaïr grabbed his apron and put it back on. "And tomorrow if he comes in just keep your mouth shut and don't say anything unless he says something to you" Desmond nodded.

"Okay, but I do want to make it up to him some how"

"Trust me Des you will, you will" Altaïr chuckled darkly and started wiping the counter down. Desmond knew that look and he has only seen it once before, it was courting season and this year's target is Malik.

"Prepare yourself old friend, you're in for one hell of a ride" Desmond muttered and continued to fill orders.

A/N: So tell me what you think in the review….or not if you don't want to


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO SORRY GUYS! My laptop's a little piece of shit and doesn't want to work so I had to use my sister's laptop and yeah...high school's a bitch, AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEws (fucking caps lock) it really helps like...A LOT and the follows and favorites but on with the veeeerrrry late chapter which should have been done BEFORE CHRISTMAS (Fucking janky laptop)**

**.:.:. .:.:.:**.

Malik sighed and sat up, he could not get any sleep during the night. He got up and walked downstairs. Suddenly the shrill sound of his doorbell ringing filled his ears. Malik groaned and walked to the front door. When he opened the door Malik saw that there was no one there. Malik was about to walk out when he noticed the box sitting on the ground. He cautiously picked it up and walked inside. He kicked the door closed and looked for who sent the package. As he walked to the kitchen Malik forgot about the door and ran straight into it.

"Goddammit" Malik growled as he opened the door. He sat the box down on the table and grabbed a knife to open it. Once the box was open he had to sort through packing peanuts which only caused him to be more irritated than he already was. As soon as Malik moved all the peanuts away there sat another box. But this one was covered in golden wrapping paper. Malik picked it up with interest and pulled the wrapping paper off. He opened the tiny box and pulled out a key.

"What the...what is this for?" Malik looked at it closer but couldn't find anything to help. Malik sighed and sat the key down. "Did that really require all of this though?" Malik shook his head and started cleaning up the mess unknowing of the impending romance in the coming future.

Altaïr ran as fast as he could away from Malik's flat jumping over fences and running across rooftops until he got to the cafe. He jumped off the roof and rolled once he hit the ground. Desmond noticed this and shook his head.

"Altaïr get your parkoring-ninja-assassin-monkey ass in here! It's almost rush hour!" Altaïr chuckled and walked inside. Desmond threw Altaïr's apron and grabbed a cup. Altaïr grabbed it and put it on. He jumped over the counter and started the coffee machines. "Really, you could have walking through the gate like any normal person would do and I JUST cleaned that counter"

"Desmond take some advice from your elder, stop complaining, it gets you nowhere in life"

"Yeah yeah whatever just do your job and give me advice later old man" Altaïr glared at him.

"Desmond, one I'm only a YEAR older than you and two I would start paying attention because a shit ton of people just started walking through that door" Desmond turned and scrambled to fill the orders. "I'll take some over here!" Altaïr called. Five people moved to his line.

Malik walked down the street pondering on what the key meant not seeing the oncoming horde of people. Malik tripped and stumbled pushing people out of the way just to get inside the cafe. Once he was inside Altaïr raised a brow and leaned on the counter.

"What happened to you?" Malik fixed his glasses and straightened his shirt.

"Rush hour" Altaïr nodded sympathetically. Malik walked over to a table and sat down. Desmond walked out but as soon as he saw Malik he hid. Malik looked at him then to Altaïr. "Uh Altaïr why is he hiding?"

"Just because" Altaïr said seriously. Malik chuckled and shook his head.

"Desmond stop your hiding and please make my tea" Desmond nodded and quickly started making Malik brew. Malik raised a brow. "Altaïr what did you say to him?"

"Nothing" Altaïr chuckled and wiped the counter down.

"Right, Desmond what did your cousin say to you?"

"He told me that I should think before I speak and do not say anything to you unless spoken to" Desmond mumbled as he filled Malik's cup.

"Really?" Malik chuckled and pulled out his laptop. Altaïr shook his head.

"Considering yesterday I think it was for the best"

"Well thank you I guess" Shawn came in with a pair of heart-shaped ears on his head. Malik started choking on his tea, the corner of Altaïr's lip twitched from him trying not to laugh, and Desmond just grinned.

"You wore it!" Desmond laughed. Shawn's eye twitched.

"And I had gotten sideways looks and laughed at on the way here"

"Well it was a great price to pay, you can take them off if you want to"

"Do you want me to?" Desmond smirked.

"Shawn I think you should keep your pants on until we get home"

"Would you please shut up" Altaïr groaned.

"No one wants to hear that" Malik rolled his eyes. "Altaïr I think you should take your break now before they start ripping each others clothes off"

"No sex in the workplace" Altaïr growled.

"I'm the one who owns this place so I make the rules! I say we can have sex where ever we want" Desmond crossed his arms. Shawn closed his eyes and shook his head in pure sexual frustration.

"Desmond" Shawn growled. Desmond looked at him and raised a brow. "Fuck it!" Shawn picked him up and ran into the back. Altaïr grabbed his coat and a coffee. Both Altaïr and Malik high tailed it out of there and turned the open sign off. Altaïr locked the door and Malik sighed.

"Ridiculous"

"Right" Altaïr shook his head. "Now what?"

"Have you met Leonardo and Ezio?"

"Were they the couple sitting at the table yesterday?"

"Yeah" Malik looked at the sky. "It's going to rain again"

"Then no, I thought it was suppose to snow" Altaïr looked up.

"Maybe, well they're break starts in about…fifteen minutes if you want to go there" Malik smiled.

"Sure" Altaïr smiled back as they walked down to the university.

"So do you know any embarrassing stories about Desmond that I can use as payback later?"

"You're mean, I think we'll get along just fine. Yes I do, what kind of story?" Malik chuckled.

"Any drinking stories?" Malik looked at him.

"Oh I have plenty of those" Altaïr smirked deviously.

"Lay it on me then"

"Okay, this one time Desmond and I went out to a bar and Desmond got sooo drunk, anyway I decided to mess with him a little bit and I wanted to get him in trouble with Shawn. I called Shawn and asked him to come to the bar, now this is a gay bar mind you,"

"Oh god I have an idea on where this is going" Altaïr snickered.

"When he got there I called him over to where I was at and left telling him to keep an eye out for Desmond, I of course was hiding in one of the booths with a clear view on what was going on, suddenly this random dubstep song came on and Desmond...Desmond came out only wearing a bikini and a cape, Shawn looked like he was about to die from embarrassment, I managed to get a couple pictures in before Shawn dragged him off the stage"

"Send them to me, I need to blackmail him"

"Consider it done" Altaïr smiled. Malik paused and looked at him. A vague sense of familiarity came over him.

"Have I met you before?" Altaïr tensed and before he could say anything he was cut off.

"MALMAL~!" Ezio sand loudly as he ran towards them.

"I would move Altaïr" Malik turned and jumped back. Ezio ran straight past them but then slipped on ice. Malik grabbed the back of his shirt before he fell and pulled him back. Altaïr chuckled.

"Ezio where is Leonardo?"

"Right here" Leonardo walked up to them with a huff. Malik smiled and let go of Ezio's shirt. Leonardo smiled back. "How have you been Malik?" Ezio slipped again and fell on his back.

"Good, how has stupid been treating you?"

"Great besides him leaving me behind" Leonardo glared down at him.

"Sorry about that amor" Ezio groaned. Altaïr looked down at him and raised a brow.

"I'm guessing that you're one of Desmond's relatives?" Ezio looked at him.

"Yes, cousin" Ezio sat up.

"Ezio get off the ground" Leonardo sighed. Ezio did as he was told and got up. "And I'm guessing you're Altaïr?" Altaïr nodded.

"Yes I am" Leonardo glanced at Malik and smirked.

"I told you so Malik" Leonardo turned to him.

"Leonardo! " Malik hissed. Altaïr raised a brow.

"What?"

"I told Malik that you'd be very-" Malik slapped a hand over Leonardo's mouth and dragged him away.

"He didn't say anything!" Altaïr chuckled and waved.

"Okay but when you come back we'll be here!" Malik nodded.

"I won't be long!" Altaïr nodded. Malik dragged Leonardo inside and glared at him. "What in the hell Leonardo!?" Malik hissed.

"What? I see how you keep looking at him, and the only thing I was going to tell him was that he was handsome"

"Ugh" Malik groaned and shook his head. Leonardo smiled.

"Malik, old friend, you need someone to take care of you, he likes you and you like him, make it work" Malik looked at him and frowned.

"How would you know if he liked me or not?"

"I just know these things, how do you think I knew Ezio liked me?"

"Because he would follow you around everywhere, he would try and court you, or maybe that he kept on trying to ask you out every other day" Leonardo rolled his eyes.

"True but you know what I mean" Leonardo grabbed Malik's shoulders.

"Leo-" Leonardo pressed a finger to his lips.

"Malik, go out with him at least once" Malik swatted his hand away.

"I JUST met him yesterday" Altaïr chuckled behind him. Malik jumped and turned. "Altaïr you scared the hell out of me"

"Sorry Malik but Desmond and Shawn called for you" Malik raised a brow.

"When?" Leonardo crossed his arms.

"Right after you dragged Leonardo away, apparently they need us to come back to the cafe" Malik nodded.

"Alright well I'll see you two later" Leonardo sighed.

"See you later, Ezio get down from there and say goodbye" Ezio jumped down from the balcony and smirked.

"Bye MalMal, Alty"

"Ugh don't call me that" they both said in unison. Leonardo chuckled.

"I'd get going before Shawn and Desmond tear you two a new one"

"Kinky" Altaïr said deadpanned. Malik shook his head and followed Altaïr.

"Thanks" Altaïr raised a brow and rested his hands on the back of his head.

"What?" he glanced to Malik who had a small smile on his face.

"They didn't call did they" Altaïr smirked and looked ahead.

"I don't know what you're talking about" they walked in a comfortable silence until Malik broke it.

"You never answered my question"

"Which one?" Altaïr looked at him.

"Have we meet before?" Altaïr paused and let his arms drop to his sides.

"A long time ago" Malik raised a brow.

"How long?" Altaïr sighed.

"Long enough" That was all that was said about the subject, by the tone in Altaïr's voice Malik knew to drop it. They walked inside the coffee shop. When Malik looked up he froze. "Shit" the man turned with a smirk.

"Well hello Malik, so good to see one of my ex's"

**A/N: Sorry guys, really, I know this is kinda filler but some good drama type shit will pop up soon, though I wonder who can guess who Malik's ex is and get it right, there may be a prize for whoever guesses right! Just PM me and if you get it right just tell me what you want to see in the story...I know a crappy prize right?**


End file.
